This Night
by k1tsun3
Summary: Omi contemplates on Weiss, and Schwarz, and the constant facing off with a certain telekinetic. [OMI POV]


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is not mine :) 

Story written a long time ago (meaning April 8, 2005). Just a repost here to have a place to put my fic (other than Livejournal). Supposedly written for the 30kisses challenge, but I never got around to continuing it ;;

He's here again.

It's not like I shouldn't have expected it-I should've known better than to even hope that he wouldn't be here. We are enemies. Though for what reason, I am not entirely sure. It's not as if I could ask my teammates; the answer for them would be simple. Being on different sides is enough reason for them. But for me, I feel as though we're mere victims of circumstance-two kids haplessly played on by fate.

His eyes say it all. I know he longs for the same normality I had almost given up wishing for. It's the kind of normality people take for granted. For them, normality is going to school, making friends, arguing with a sibling, going home to a family. They know of comfort, of peace, of trust, of love. But for the two of us...

We only know cruelty-of both words and actions. We know of bloodshed. We know of murder.

Two kids, bred to be assassins: one for evil, one for good.

Sometimes, I ask myself, isn't it hypocritical of me to say that my side is fighting for 'good'? It's like we're hiding behind our name, using the word Weiss to justify what we have been doing. We hide behind our morals, our justifications that the society would be better off without people we have been killing. But truth be told, we're no different from Schwarz; we still take lives-our intentions don't change that fact. It's not like we Weiss are the ones who decide who we're going to kill. We're just pawns; our orders handed down from a person who determines who is to be killed. Who knows if these killings are results from selfish whims? Who knows if these people really deserve to be killed? We are only presented with a few evidences-yes incriminating evidences I admit, but that's the only facet we know of that person. We don't give a damn if he's got a family: if there're orphans we're creating, or families we're wrecking.

Sometimes, I envy Schwarz. They're free, in a sense that us Weiss cannot be. They're just employed assassins. They do it for the money, or some ulterior motive that Crawford has in mind. Killing for them is, in a way, still of their own choice. Not in the sense that they enjoy what they're doing, but the fact that it's just a job for them, unlike for us, it's a duty. A mission.

Just like tonight.

It was another of those missions we had, wherein we had to kill this certain person for doing this certain act that caused a lot of people suddenly missing, only to be found a few days later dead. It didn't even require much research from me, since said person was connected to this other person we had assassinated a few weeks ago. It's more convenient, to just think of them as 'this person', or 'that person'.

It's sometimes easier to forget them that way.

And just like those 'normal' missions we have, Schwarz is again here tonight, set to protect that person we're to eliminate. And again, I wonder just why majority of the time it's always them whom we face. Always them. It's like we're destined, night after night, mission after mission, to face each other in one of these many warehouses or tiny streets located in the city. And as always, it's him who I face.

I find it funny, how there are four of them, and four of us, and how we conveniently partner-off, as we try to get to the target. I have to give them credit though. Many a mission had to be called off because of them.

But tonight...no mistakes are allowed this night.

He sees me, and I quickly hide behind a wall, as he sends a burst of power that could've easily broken my ribs. Have I mentioned that it's totally not fair when you're fighting with a telekinetic?

He's looking for me. I know. For sure he's doing that floating thing of his again, so that I wouldn't be able to hear him. But I've fought with him too many times. He's done this before. If I can do this right...

Now!

I attack him from behind, using my weight to pin him down. He uses his powers again, and I feel a force pulling me away from him. But I tighten my grasp on his wrists, and as the force pulls me away, I take him with me. I manage to turn us around, so instead of me slamming into the wall, it's him. He winces, but no sound comes from him. Just as quickly, his expression becomes blank again, with only his eyes showing anger towards me. I feel him tense, and see that crinkling of eyebrows I've come to associate with him calling on his power. So I do the only thing I could think of to distract him.

I kiss him.

It was a mere brush of lips, an act I had no intention of really doing, but nevertheless don't regret.

I press my finger upon his lips, at the same time inducing my eyelids to wink. He is startled, too startled if I might say. I edge slowly away from him, his eyes still staring at me. I turn the corner, and scramble away, a stupid grin lighting my face.

Damn it was a good night.


End file.
